


Dangling

by theleaveswant



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, Gen, In Public, M/M, Suspension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not fear of heights that makes Raf nervous when the team plays with climbing gear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangling

Raf's stomach flips as Parker lays out the day's full slate of training exercises, the way it always does when they're on the roof. Spike notices his agitation and, taking it for fear of heights, becomes even more adorably protective. It's not fear, though, that makes Raf's hands shake as he fastens his harness, but guilty, furtive arousal. He wonders again how Parker could possibly miss the raging hard-on Raf reliably gets when he's whooshing through the air on a narrow length of cable, then catches him watching Raf step up to the edge and knows he hasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo December mini-fanwork mini-challenge.


End file.
